Reundevous
by Lizmun
Summary: A nice little WAFFy fic. Careful... it's NOT what you think!


  
This is what you get for being so very very quiet! ^_^ That's  
right, a WAFFy short-fic!  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did they see us?" he panted as he leaned against the outer  
wall. He turned to his companion, who was also panting for  
breath. She looks at him and smirks mischievously.  
"No, those two are too busy arguing to take notice of  
anything!"  
Her companion chuckles, then gives out a sigh of relief. He  
then turns to his lover and looks at her, loosing himself within  
her soulful eyes. Eyes full of wisdom and power, yet bright  
with youthfulness.  
He cups her face gently, admiring all of her; the big brown  
eyes, the silky hair that seemed to cascade down her shoulders  
like a crystalline waterfall.  
She, on the other hand, was full of inner turmoil. She had  
considered herself a very independent woman, capable of taking  
care of her own self. Yet, whenever she was with him, she felt  
safe in his strong, bulky arms. She felt protected by him,  
young and beautiful in his presence, she felt contentment.  
He smiles down at her and tilts her chin up. They both slowly  
engage themselves in a deep, loving kiss, only to reluctantly  
break as they savagely grasp for air.  
Suddenly she looks down, shame-faced.  
"We… we shouldn't do this! It's wrong. What if someone finds  
out? Didn't you already have someone? What if she finds out?  
What if…?"  
Her questions were silenced as he gently placed a callused  
finger, caressing her soft lips.  
"Shhh… It's all right. No one will know unless we tell them,  
and that will be until we say they're ready to know. As for  
what's-her-name? She means nothing to me! Ever since that time  
in the Tunnel of Lost Love, and the time in Togenkyo Island, I  
knew then and there that you were the one for me. I just  
figured that since you were always after Ranma, that I never  
stood a chance." He looks down sadly.  
Her heart nearly burst with the pity she was feeling for him.   
She looks at the boy… no, young man in front of her and smiles  
at him, cupping her hand in his cheek.  
"Yes, it's true I have been after Ranma so long, but it is all  
a game. You are the reason why after all this time I've stayed  
when I knew there was nothing for me here. It is because of  
you, my love, that I'm still here."  
Tears instantly sprang from his eyes. Finally, after his years  
of solitude, he had found the love he's searched all over for.   
He wraps her small body with a gentle, loving hug.  
"Oh… oh Cologne!"  
"Oh Genma!"  
The two stopped talking and feverishly engaged themselves in  
another kiss. Content to be in each other's arms… for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evil Kasumi **blinks… after having dropped her teacup in  
surprise** Oh… oh my!  
Liz **Chuckles wickedly** Yeah, great wasn't it? Think it was a  
little too WAFFy? I just figured that since everyone is dead  
set on the pairing the anime has on couples such as Kuno-Nabiki,  
Ryouga-Ukyou (though I do like that pairing very much) that must  
mean that this is a legit couple. Hmm… does this mean that  
Kasumi and Soun make a good couple too? Ack! Nah… I'm not into  
incest.  
Ekasumi **Blinks again… her face becoming Serious. Suddenly a  
flash of an idea strikes her** Liz-chan… I have something for  
you! **She hands Liz a Chinese finger-trap**  
Liz Really? Thanks!!! ** She plays with the finger-trap,  
getting her two fingers stuck tightly within the whicker toy.   
She blinks, as there is a knock on the door*  
Ekasumi I'll get it! **She gets up and walks to the door.  
There, standing in front of her, is the whole mailing list  
carrying torches, pitchforks and Britney Spears CD's to torture  
the author of the bode** Oh my! You seem to have some guests!  
Come on in!  
Liz **Eyes go wide! She tries to escape the finger-trap first  
to be able to scramble away… but it just proves too clever for  
her** Kasumi-san! HELP!!!  
Ekasumi **Just tilts her head and smiles**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja ne! (Stop this Crazy thing!)  
Evil Kasumi  
*~"She's really a very sweet girl. She's just a violent  
maniac!"~*  
Visit "The Lost Gallery"...if you can find it. Ö_~  
http://members.xoom.com/GodsEvilSis/  
**COR's Keeper of the Heituenniichuan** 


End file.
